


Academia

by winterelf86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/pseuds/winterelf86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Rumbelle Secret Santa. This fic is for shipperqueen93 who prompted “student and teacher;locked in”. I hope it’s what you were looking for and I’m so sorry if it’s not incredibly long, but I set myself to a 3k limit. If I didn’t I’d just work and work on it without it going anywhere, lol. And I tried to make it flow okay with my writer’s block (I think RSS has kicked it’s butt though)…and..I really do hope you like it! I may be making a FTL version of this as well :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academia

Today happened to be the day Professor Gold dreaded the most. The day when he handed back mid-term tests. The groans, eye rolling, and sighs that filled and lingered in the classroom made him twitch. Not that he cared about their plight, they knew the risk taken by signing up for his class. If a student did not follow the instructions, they automatically received a failing grade. If a student had incomplete work, they failed. Sick? You better have a good excuse and a doctor’s note.

He was a no nonsense kind of guy.

Except to a peculiar freshman student with brilliant blue eyes, a dazzling smile, and an exquisite Australian accent with the name Belle. She had enraptured him over the past month and a half.  His heart softened around her,  even though he didn’t physically show it. The last thing he needed was the class accusing him of favoritism, or seeing that he may not be as harsh as they previously thought.

Which was why he felt a pang of remorse as he handed Belle her test score with the letter “D” written in the top right corner, marked with blood red ink. He watched as the beauty’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and perhaps a little anger as well. She bit her bottom lip, and despite the situation he felt all the blood flow from his head to his groin from that little action.

“I-I don’t understand, Professor Gold,” she said, her voice cracking a bit, “ I studied for days before this test.”

“Well, perhaps you should try harder next time, dearie.” He turned on his heel as fast as his limp would allow him, panic rising in his chest as he caught a glimpse of her eyes watering and the look of disappointment on her face. Gold’s heart sunk into his chest. What was wrong with him? This woman would ruin his reputation if he didn’t put an end to this.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. As the most notorious professor on campus he never gave out extra credit or set aside time to help a student, but she tugged on his heartstrings, and Belle exhibited intelligence and determination. Above all, he admired her.

“Meet me in my office after class, and we’ll discuss how to bring up your grade, Miss French.”

As he turned around he heard her breath a sigh of relief. Gold’s heart almost fluttered out of his chest, whether it was from the shock of giving her a second chance in front of the class or her sudden happiness, he couldn’t tell.

Professor Gold adjusted his tie, the air becoming rather heavy. He gulped and cleared his throat before turning towards the rest of the class. All eyes were on him, and he could see the wheels turning in their heads.

“Don’t get any ideas. Miss French puts effort into her work, dearies. So, don’t ask about extra credit.” He cringed at his own words, the favoritism practically rolled off his tongue. Professor Gold counted the minutes left until he could release the class, and distract himself in his work and meet one-on-one with Miss Belle French.

The creaking of the door later that day alerted him to Belle French’s entrance. He didn’t think to stop the slight upward curve of his lip as he took in her flawless physique. Gold’s eyes drifted down her white blouse to the blue skirt above her long legs. He licked his lips before finding enough air to breathe again.

“Miss French, I see your determination has motivated you to take up this deal?”

“Y-yes. I have, what did you have in mind?” Gold heard the slight tremor in her voice, saw her hands clutch a textbook to her chest, as if to defend herself from his scrutinizing eyes. His reputation preceded him after all, even with the blue eyed beauty before him.

“Well, for starters, I would like you to help me with something….special.” A grin spread across his face at her perplexed expression.

“You need my help with something special?” Her expression shifted from confusion to incredulous in that instant. “What could you possibly need my help for?”

“Well, I could do it myself but I figured you want the extra points. I want you to do some research for me, and write up a thesis on what you find.” 

Belle bit her bottom lip, reminding him again that he had two heads to which blood flowed. “Research for what exactly?”

He walked over to a bookcase placed on the wall at Belle’s right, and pulled out a red book with gold trimming on the edges. The pages looked worn from age, the edges tattered and yellowed. Her hand drifted over the gold lettering of  “Ancient Artifacts” on the cover, and a small smile appeared on her face. He thumbed through the pages and pointed to a drawing of a dagger with a wavy blade, and explained the object to her and what he wanted specifically.

Confused but excited about taking on the new project, she beamed at him, making his heart skip a beat. “I’ll definitely take up your offer. Anything to get extra points, Professor.”

Now it was his turn to smile.

“ How about we split this up? You read through the chapter on it, and get back with me tomorrow on what you think. I expect the thesis in a week.” He grinned, the one that was notorious for making his students shiver in fear. Except for Belle, of course.

“Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you so much, Professor Gold.” She gave him one last smile and turned toward the door, her skirt swirling around her thighs, giving him a small glimpse of the skin she kept hidden. He swallowed hard, and was brought out of his stupor by the sound of the door closing.

Gold collapsed on the chair behind him and reached into the bottom drawer of his desk to retrieve a bottle of scotch. What had he gotten himself into? And what would the class think of this?

“Bah, I haven’t worried about them before, and I won’t now.” He muttered to himself, and threw back the scotch, relishing in the warm liquor flowing down his throat and calming his nerves.

As she walked back to her dorm Belle’s mind couldn’t stop whirling. Professor Gold had actually given her a second chance on a grade. The notorious Professor Gold, of all people. With a happy sigh on her breath she closed her dorm room behind her. Pulling the book from her bag she placed it on the fleece blanket strewn across her bed. After showering and dressing in her favorite light blue pajamas, she sat down to read, enjoying the texture of the worn edges as her fingers flipped through them.

Despite the odd subject, she found herself intrigued and spent half of the night writing notes into her notebook so she could discuss them with Professor Gold. The idea of seeing him tomorrow in his office again made the butterflies in her stomach quiver with excitement. Belle had to admit she had a tiny crush on him. His intellectual prowess and the mystery swarming around him captivated her. His smile and hair did not help her infatuation either.

With those scandalous thoughts running through her head and her eyelids drooping with fatigue, she closed the book and buried herself under the covers. Her dreams that night consisted of a supposedly cold-hearted professor with eyes the color of melting chocolate.

The next day, after a class that consisted of her making eyes at her professor behind his back, she stepped with eagerness into his office. He looked up from the document he was reading to glance at Belle’s bright smile, and bouncey figure.

“I assume you’ve read the passages?”

“Yes.”

Gold stood up, using his cane as support, and limped his way towards her. “Very well, what did you find?”

“ I found out that the ancients believed this dagger provided unlimited power. Kings and emperors fought to obtain it, hoping to rule the world.” Belle managed to say while those warm brown eyes drifted up and down her body.

Belle’s heart fluttered and to distract herself from Gold’s hungry gaze she reached into her bag to pulled out the small notebook. She flipped it open, and pointed to her written scribbles in black ink.

“It was also said to be cursed. One could control the cursed person with the dagger, or kill them to absorb that power. It’s very strange, in fact-”  Belle found herself unable to stop talking. She talked and talked, showing him the rest of the notes and the various passages explaining the dagger.

Gold sat back in his chair, both hands behind his head as he took in her enthusiastic voice and her hand gestures. Ever since she first walked through his door at the beginning of the semester he had been mesmerized by her voice. Now he watched and listened to her with a new appreciation. Belle’s intelligence and energy brought warmth into his heart, which he thought could never be revived. This little bundle of energy clothed in a buttoned up blouse and black twirling skirt brought a small beam of light into his life again.

They continued to discuss the dagger, both captivated by each other’s intellectual mind. Gold’s blinds on the window behind him were closed, and Belle had no clue that nighttime had snuck upon them until she turned and saw the clock. In a panic, she grabbed her purse and bag. “Oh my god, Professor Gold, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize it was so late.” 

Gold only nodded and limped toward the door. “I’ll see you out then.” He opened it, and gestured for her to walk out first. After all these years he remembered how to behave like a gentleman.

When they got to the double doors at the end of the building they were met with a startling surprise. The doors were locked, and a flash of lightning outside told them a storm had begun brewing. The locked doors were both a blessing and a curse. A curse because she was locked in a building with a forbidden crush, and a blessing because at least she wouldn’t have to walk in the rain and get soaked.  Belle sighed, and dropped her hands to her side in defeat.

“I suppose you don’t have a key to get out of here, do you?” Belle asked, a bit of panic in her voice as the reality of this situation began to catch up with her more and more with each passing second.

This could turn out to be a good thing, she told herself. Perhaps she’d get to know him beyond the harsh mask he showed to her and the rest of the class during the day.

“I’m afraid I don’t, Miss French. It seems as though we’re locked in for the night.” A slight purr resonated with those words, and Belle blamed it on her imagination. She couldn’t fool herself into thinking Professor Gold had flirtatious intentions. “Why don’t we go sit in the office a bit while we figure out a plan to get you out of here and on your way home.”

“Oh yes, we should do that,” she said, trying her best not to sound dejected.

The only sound in the hallway were her heels and his cane tapping on the wax coated floor. As soon as they arrived in his office, he opened a drawer and grabbed a bottle of alcohol, placing it on the desk before her.

“Care to have a drink?” His voice sounded calm, confident, and informal. This sudden change shocked her but she only nodded her head in response. Was she really going to have a drink with her professor? In all of her wildest fantasies did she ever dream this day would happen.

Belle turned to grab a chair, but Gold stopped her. “Ah, here, allow me.” He took the chair and pulled it out for her. She sat, and pretended to dust off her skirt in an attempt to ease her nerves. Gold poured the scotch and slid it towards her across the desk. Her hands nearly shook as she grasped the glass and touched it to her lips.

“That happens to be the best whisky from Scotland, by the way. Just go easy with it, it’s only there to calm your nerves.”

Belle looked down where her hands held the glass, the golden liquid rippling with each tremor. “M-my nerves?”

“Yes. Your hands are shaking and there’s a slight shake in your voice. I figured you just needed to relax, nothing to worry about.” A slight grin formed on his face, as if he were a cat who had spotted a mouse, eager to feast on its prey. The sight made her shiver more.

“Thanks, Professor Gold, but may I ask why?”

“Whatever do you mean,dearie?” His hands slid up the glass, and she found herself staring, wondering what those long slender fingers could do to her.

“It’s not like you to worry about your students. That’s all. So, what makes me so different?” She licked her lips in anticipation and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Belle’s heart beat faster in her chest and the silence grew between them. Oh no, she had ruined the mood by running her mouth too much, and for the time being, she was stuck with him.

“You put more effort into your work. You’re also the most intelligent in the class, and you have a striking beau-” He stopped mid sentence, panicked at what he almost revealed to her. “accent. Yes, your accent intrigues me. Australia, is it?”

“Ah, yes. I moved here when I was sixteen. I go back every summer. How long have you been here?”

“ Since I was twenty-five, my first wife was American and I moved here. Not long after my five year old son died, we divorced. Been stuck here ever since.”  He cringed, not believing that he had revealed so much in just a few seconds, but the sorrowful look on Belle’s face vanquished his regret.

Her hand reached across the desk for his. Warm fingers intertwined with his own, sending a jolt of pleasure through his spine. “I’m sorry,” Belle simply said.

“It’s no matter. Nothing to be sorry for,” he said with a wave of his hand, as if it would banish the old painful memories from his mind.

“You don’t deserve to feel such pain, Professor Gold.” The empathy in her blue eyes terrified yet elated him, no one had looked at him as she did now. At that moment he felt this night would become interesting, indeed.

“No one has ever expressed sympathy for me. Thank you, Belle. And you can just call me Gold when we’re in a private setting.” Their fingers continued to stay entwined, the warmth between them increasing the already present sexual tension.

Belle was the first to break the embrace of their hands, get out of her seat, and walk over to his side. She rested her small hand on his left shoulder, squeezing gently. “Your son would have been proud of you. You’re a very accomplished man, and I imagine you were a great father to him.”

Her words stunned him, and he found himself peering into the depths of her blue eyes. He saw a soul full of kindness and empathy. Not many who crossed his path carried those qualities, which he so admired in this petite beauty.

She appeared to bend down to him, her lips coming closer. Not sure whether this was his imagination or reality, he tensed. Gold’s palms had become sweaty and he fought the urge to wipe them on his pants.

“I…uh….” He began to say, but the words failed to form when her lips brushed against his.  Gold felt her hesitate to push the kiss further, but his hand in her hair encouraged her to continue this endeavor.

“Don’t stop, please,” he whispered against her lips. Belle’s lips were like nectar, increasing his excitement. The sound of rain pouring down and hitting the window added to the sensual atmosphere of the room. Gold gripped Belle by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap, where his apparent arousal brushed against her panties as she straddled his waist.

Growing bolder she rocked her hips against the large bump in his pants, making him groan in delight. She felt his hand go under her skirt, but she stopped him, pushing his hand away.

“Shhhh, let me take care of this.” Her hand grabbed his erection and he thanked his lucky stars that the chair was underneath him, or he would have collapsed from the shock and pleasure of it all.

Belle’s hand massaged and gripped his growing arousal, making him groan and dig his fingers into her hips. The palm of her hand continued to rub him, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. He panted and pushed his pelvis upward, and she squeezed him harder.

“Good gods, Belle!” He yelped at the sensation, and moved her off his lap to place her bottom on the desk, then slid her underwear down her legs and dropping them to the floor. She gasped at the cool wood touching her warm skin, and wrapped her legs around Gold’s waist.

His fingers ran up her thigh, making her shiver. Belle cried out when the fingers she had been fantasizing about moments before brushed against her wet folds. She heard a pleased sigh escape his lips, as they plunged into her, making her pant and groan.  Whimpering his name and grasping a fistful of his hair, she thrusted her hips into his hand, matching his rhythm until she came undone with a sharp cry.

Gold removed his fingers, moist with her obvious desire, and rubbed her clit in small circles. It didn’t take long for her cries to fill the room with each stroke, but they were muffled by his lips crashing down on hers with a fervent passion.

Belle heard him fumble with his zipper, and heard the soft fall of fabric hitting the floor along with Gold’s groan of relief as he freed his erection. He lined himself up with her opening, and she tensed, excited and nervous that this was really happening.

He pushed in slightly, allowing her to adjust to his size. Once she relaxed and he filled her up completely, he began to rock into her.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, panting in her ear.

She nodded, and bit her lip as she felt herself convulse with each thrust. “Don’t stop. Please. I’ve wanted this for a while now.”

Gold’s breath caught in his throat, as his hips quickened their pace. “So have I,” he murmured in her ear before placing a searing kiss on her neck.

The desk beneath them rocked and shifted as Gold’s thrusts became erratic. His nails dug into her hips, and her heels would surely leave marks on his back. She squeezed him one last time as she came fast and hard. He cried out and spilled himself inside her, the fluid coming out in long spurts. Slowly, Belle lowered her legs and reality came crashing down on her.

Did she really have sex with her professor?

Suddenly shy, she pulled her skirt down and hopped off the desk, wincing at the soreness between her legs. The awkwardness in the air became thick, and Gold eased it by brushing a stray damp curl from Belle’s face, bringing a small grin to her face. He realized he wanted to glance upon this beauty everyday if she allowed it.

“Don’t worry, I don’t regret this at all.” He bent down to give her another kiss for reassurance. “Though I still expect that thesis in a week,” he said, poking her nose in a playful manner.

Belle giggled, and at that moment any fear of what they had done disappeared in an instant.

 


End file.
